Mothers and Fathers
by Blue eyed vampwolf
Summary: Esme finally found her power.The power to have children. Now she can also make other female vampire have children too.Esme asks if Bella, Alice, and Rosalie want to have children. What will happen when the guys find themselves with 4 pregnant she vampires
1. Powers and Cats

**YAY! This is my second story! I am on a roll!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Esme finally found her power. The power to have children. Now she can also make other female vampire have children too. Esme asks if Bella, Alice, and Rosalie want to have children. What will happen when the guys find themselves with 4 pregnant she vampires. Follow them through the nine months of pregnancy and more!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Esme's Power**

Esme had gotten a pet cat from the shelter about 1 month ago. One day she was thinking how cute it would be if the cat had babies. About 7 months later she noticed that the cat was getting quite fat. She took it to the vet and she found out that it was pregnant. Esme was wondering how can her cat get pregnant when there are no male cats in the house. She wanted to test out a theory she had come up with by getting another female cat. It too got pregnant for no reason. That confirmed her theory. Esme Cullen had finally found her power. She wondered if she could have children herself and could Bella, Rosalie, and Alice too? She better go ask them if they wanted to become mothers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do you like it so far? Please review!**

**Starri nite**


	2. Plans and Evil laughter

**Okay I will not drop the story. Iwant to thank every one who reviewed!!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme was looking for the girls when she accidentally step on one of the tails of her 10 kittens. _Oh well_ thought Esme. She called the girls down and told them about her power. Of course the girls were very happy. " Okay girls, how are we going to tell the guys?" asked Esme. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all got evil smiles and started cackling like an evil psychopaths. Esme was worried, but shook it off and joined them. The guys came downstairs and immediately went back up. You do not want to be in a room when you have four women sitting together in a circle cackling evilly with equally evil smiles. So they started to plan on how they were going to tell the guys. Of course the plans were going to be over the top, but who cares. Rosalie was thinking of acting weird and getting Emmett to worry about her. Alice was thinking of something along the lines of extreme emotions. Bella was going to make it seem like something was wrong with her and make Edward have a heart attack. The girls explained to Bella that could not happen since he was already dead, but Bella was going to try. And finally Esme was thinking of just telling Carlisle, short, sweet, and to the point. Either one of their plans was brilliant and sure to make the guys go nuts( not in the good way). So they put their hands in the middle and Esme said " Okay girls operation make the guys have a heart attack, faint, or just go crazy is now in function. Ready 1..2..3.. BREAK!!" And they went off to find their poor unfortunate husbands. Thank god ( or Carlisle) that one two of them have medical degrees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FINALLY!! I got a chapter out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Bella's plan and thumb sucking

_Bella's POV_

_Mwaahhhaaahhhaa!! Now where is my loving husband Edward. " Oh Edward!" I called. Why is he not coming out. Then I heard something coming from the closet. I opened it and out came Edward, apparently he has been hiding in it. " Edward why were you in the closet?" I asked. He got up and dusted himself off. " No reason in particular." I can tell that he was lying because he was not looking at me. " Okay... Oh! I have to tell you something." I said._

_"What is it?"_

_" I don't know how to tell you this." Good job Bella, lead him up to it and then blurt it out!_

_" You can tell me anything"_

_" I know that, the problem is how to tell you."_

_" Bella is something wrong?"_

_" I don't know." I started sniffing like I was going to cry. And he said I can't act. He started to get worried. HA! In your face!!!_

_" Bella please tell me whats wrong!!" He started to panic. HAHAHAHAHA!! I almost felt sorry for him... __almost__ being the key word in that statement._

_" I.."_

_"Yes?"_

_" I...I..."_

_"Please tell me what's going on."_

_" I'M PREGNANT!!!" I yelled at him completely happy now._

_"..."_

_" Edward? Are you okay?" I asked him because he started to sway from right to left. Suddenly he collapsed on the floor. I just stared at him for awhile then I got an idea,with an evil smile on my face I quietly picked up his hand and stuck his thumb inside his mouth. Heheehee. My job is complete. I wonder how Alice, Rosalie, and Esme are doing? I turned and left the room whistling._


	4. Rosalie's plan and heart attacks

_Rosalie's POV_

_I walked into me and Emmett's room and walked into my closet and started to throw stuff away. Emmett came into the room not too long after and just stared at me with his mouth open. " Rose, why are you throwing away all of you clothes?" Emmett asked. How was I going to do this? " Emmett? Do you love me?" I asked. " Of cousre I do, why?" " What would you say if I were to get fat?" I asked him. Emmett seemed puzzled by that question. " Is something wrong?" He asked avoiding my question, he wasn't going to get away that easy. " Emmett just answer my question." I almost yelled at him. Emmett answered " I would love you no matter what." " Then I have something to tell you." " What?" " I'M PREGNANT!!"_

_Emmett fell to the floor cluthching his dead heart. " Uh, Emmett you can't have a heart attack." He didn't answer, he just stayed on the foor in shock. " Oh well, tell me when you are done with you fake heart attack." and I walked out of the room. _


	5. Alice's plan and insanity

_Alice's POV_

_" Jasper?" I called to him. " I'm in the library." he called._

_I made my way to the library and there sat Jasper reading a book in his chair beside the window. " Whatcha doing?" I asked him. " Reading a book." he answered. " Can I read in here to?" I asked innocently. " Sure." he said._

_went over to the bookshelf and picked out a random book. It's not like I am going to be reading it. I sat down and began to 'read'. I thought of my plan. This was going to be good!_

_Jasper's POV_

_I was reading my book when I started to get waves of sadness. I looked at Alice and asked her what was wrong." Nothing Jasper." she said. __**Oh well **__I thought and continued to read my book._

_Then a wave of hyperness came and I started to bounce in my seat. " Are you sure your'e okay?" I asked Alice again. " I'm fine Jazz." she said._

_Then all of the sudden I started to get angry and I know it wasn't from me but I couldn't't help it. " Dammit Alice! What's wrong!" She looked at me. " Are YOU okay?" she asked innocently. Am I okay? Oh I don't know anymore!_

_ Alice's POV_

_Hheheheheheheeehhheeee!!! My plan was working!! I sent Jasper motherly love and he came to me and sat me on his lap and said " Alice sweetie would you like some chocolate chip cookies?" Oh man! This is good. Thank God ( or Carlisle) that I set up some video cameras in here while he was hunting. I can't even eat cookies!_

_" No thank you." I said and he got up and went back to his chair. I sent Jasper the feeling that I was hiding something from him._

_" Alice, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked me. " No." and then I sent him some insanity and he got up and started pacing in the room. _

_" Alice, I know there is some thing you are hiding from me and I WILL FIND OUT!!!!" he yelled and raced out of the room._

_Wow! This wasn't part of the plan. Oh well, I will just tell him later when he calms down. And with that I walk out of the room and went downstairs to watch a movie._


	6. Esme's plan and head banging

_**Esme's POV**_

_I waited outside Carlisle's office listening for signs of my husband. Sounds of books being closed, dropped and of him muttering to himself in Latin, what is going on in there?_

_I silently walked in and sat behind his desk in his chair. He was on the latter in front of the the bookcase, it looked like he was looking for something important. He was dropping all the books that he didn't need._

_" Carlisle?" I said quietly. In shock he dropped all the books in his hands._

_" Esme! You scared me, I didn't know that you were here." He turned around and continued to look for what ever he needed. He climbed a bit higher on the latter. Perfect!_

_" Um...Carlisle I have something to tell you." I said. _

_" Hmmmm...?" he said. He wasn't even looking at me! Well he's in for a surprise. Hehehe._

_I went up behind him and yelled.._

_" I'M PREGNANT AND SO ARE THE GIRLS!!" Carlisle turned around so fast and fell off the latter. Pleased with myself, I stepped over him and left his office._

_I waited outside his office to see what he would do. I heard a banging noise so I went back into his office. I came in to see Carlisle banging his head against his desk muttering " They're'e __**all**__ pregnant... __**They're'e**__ all pregnant... They're'e all __**pregnant**__..." every time he bangs his head. There was a dent starting to form on his desk from his head banging._

_I closed the door snickering to myself and made my way toward the living room._


	7. Waking up and Happy places

_**Third Person POV:**_

_After a while the Cullen men woke up from what ever happened when their wives told them the news. Carlisle was in his office, Edward was in his room, Emmett was in his room too, and Jasper was nowhere to be found. This is what they were thinking:_

_**Carlisle:**__ How in the world can they be pregnant?!_

_**Edward:**__ Why do I have my thumb in my mouth?_

_**Emmett:**__ Can I even get a heart attack?_

_**Jasper is off in La La Land.**_

_After Carlisle gains back a little sanity he calls the Cullen men for a meeting on the roof._

_" Did they tell you?" Asked Carlisle._

_" That they're pregnant?" Asked Emmett._

_" Yes that they're pregnant! Why would we have a meeting if it wasn't something important." Said Carlisle._

_" Sorry." Said Emmett._

_" What are we going to do?" Asked Edward._

_" I don't know. First we should find out how they got pregnant. Anyone got any ideas?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Nope" Said Edward._

_" Nada." Said Emmett._

_" Well that's helpful." Carlisle said sarcastically._

_" Hey! We're trying!" Said Edward._

_" Sorry, I'm just freaked out that we have a house full of pregnant female vampires." Said Carlisle. The boys haven't thought about that. _

_" Oh man! What are we going to do?" Asked Edward. He had experienced firsthand when Bella was cranky, and let me tell you...it wasn't pretty, and at the time she wasn't even a vampire!_

_Edward noticed something, he looked around and figured what was missing._

_" Guys, do you know where Jasper is?" He asked. Carlisle and Emmett looked around too. After a minute of scanning the perimeter Emmett found him._

_**Over where Jasper is:**_

_**She's hiding something and I'm going to find out even if kills me!!**__ Jasper thought. He was dressed in camouflage and hiding up in his secret spot__** (coughtreecough) **__watching the women gather in the living room and watch the movie __Eragon__**There must be a hidden meaning to the movie. **__Jasper thought. He saw Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett on the roof looking for something. He saw Emmett look at him and told Carlisle something. Emmett pointed at Jasper.__** Oh no! They found me! They might be in cahoots with the women. Must not let Edward know what I'm thinking.**__ Jasper immediately thought of his happy place._

_**Meanwhile back on the roof:**_

_" He's in a tree!" Exclaimed Emmett while pointing at Jasper. __**Why in hell is he in a tree?**__ thought Carlisle. He looked at Edward and asked._

_" Can you read his mind and tell us what he's doing in a tree." Edward concentrated and reading jaspers thoughts. Here is what he came up with:_

_**There was a huge field full with flowers. Kittens were running and playing with each other and the butterflies that flew their way. Jasper was there and he was blowing bubbles and skipping through the flowers singing " The hills are alive with the sound of music". All of the sudden Oprah and Dr.Phil appear out of nowhere and run up to Jasper. The three hook arms and continue to skip and blow bubbles while singing.**_

_Edward pulled out of Jasper's thought with a horrified look on his face._

_" What's wrong?" Asked Carlisle for Edward had crawled into a fetal position and rocked back and forth._

_" Field, flowers, kittens, butterflies, singing, skipping, Oprah, Dr.Phil." Edward mumbled._

_" Jasper's happy place." Said Emmett looking at his brother with pity._

_" Come on, we have to get him out of the tree. Edward are you okay now?" Asked Carlisle._

_" Yeah let's go." Said Edward and he jumped of the roof. Emmett and Carlisle followed him._

_**Back to Jasper:**_

_**OH NO!! Their coming over here!**__ Thought Jasper. He could see them getting closer and closer. Finally they were right under the tree where he was hiding in._

_" Jasper why are you in a tree?" Asked Emmett._

_" This is not a tree! This is my super secret hide out." Said Jasper. The men down below looked up at their brother/son and tried to reason with him._

_" Jasper would you please come down the tree." Said Carlisle._

_" NO!!" Said Jasper._

_" Fine, have it your way." Said Edward. He nodded toward Emmett._

_" What are you doing?" Asked Jasper. Emmett walked up to the tree trunk and gave it a good shaking. Jasper fell out of the tree and landed on Carlisle._

_" I will ask you again, why were you in a tree?" Said Carlisle._

_" Alice told me something." Said Jasper._

_" What did she tell you Jasper?" Asked Edward. Jasper looked at them and sent wave after wave of emotions to them. Suddenly they all felt suspicious of their wives._

_They turned around to the house to see all four woman staring at them._

_" They're staring at us." Said Carlisle._

_" What do we do?" Asked Emmett._

_" Yeah, what do we do Jasper?" Asked Edward._

_" Act calm and pretend not to notice and on the count of three we all run away. Got it?" Said Jasper._

_" Got it" They all said._

_" Okay...One...Two...THREE!!" Yelled Jasper. And they ran._

_**Inside the house:**_

_The women stared out of the window watching the love of their lives run away while flailing their arms like idiots._

_" What just happened?" Asked Rosalie._

_" I don't know. Even I didn't__see__ that happening." Said Alice._

_" I hope their alright." Said Esme._

_" Okay let's get this straight. Our husbands are currently outside in the woods flailing their arms around like idiots and they possibly lost their minds and we're not going to do anything about it?" Asked Bella._

_" Of course." They all said._

_" Okay, let's watch the rest of the movie." Said Bella and they all went back to the couch and enjoyed the movie._

* * *

_** YAY!! Long chapter!!! **  
_


	8. Jesus?

**In the middle of a lavender field, location unknown.**

Sometime later after the Cullen men ran away from their wives like the crazy idiots they are, they all stopped and collapsed on the ground.

Somewhere in the purple flowers a very calm Jasper, due to the calming nature of lavender, looked up at the sky. There were clouds in the sky and Jasper started to name all the shapes of the clouds.

" Jasper?" Carlisle called out from his spot.

" Yeah?"

" Doesn't that cloud look like a bunny?" Apparently Carlisle was also cloud spotting too.

" Yes it does look like one... Carlisle?"

" What?"

" Does that remind you of Alice?" Asked Jasper.

Carlisle tilted his head in thought and answered, " Yep."

Jasper started to sob.

" What's wrong Jasper?" Asked Carlisle. Jasper didn't answer and continued to sob.

" He's crying because wants to eat the rabbit, but it reminds him of Alice. So he thinks if he kills the rabbit, he's killing Alice." A voice said from his left.

" Jesus?" A bewildered Carlisle called out to the voice.

" No it's-...wait.. Of course it's me, my child." The voice responded.

All was silent for a few minutes.

" I have a question for you, my lord." Carlisle announced.

" Proceed." Said 'Jesus'.

" Do you believe in yourself?" Asked Carlisle.

" What do you mean?"

Carlisle sighed, " What I means Jesus is-"

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The almost forgotten Emmett sprung up from his spot in the field and stalked over to the source of the so called 'Jesus' person's voice.

He picked up the struggling figure, walked over to Carlisle and dropped it. He then proceeded to go back to his spot and fall down.

In front of Carlisle was a very harassed looking Edward Anthony Cullen.


	9. Emmett and Jasper go home

" Edward, what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Carlisle. He was trying to keep his voice calm, it was not very nice to impersonate Jesus.

Edward mumbled something.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked up. " I said I was bored."

" Oh, so you were bored so you decided to impersonate a sacred individual for your own entertainment." Carlisle huffed crossing his arms and looking away.

" Yep, that's pretty much covers it." Said Edward.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Emmett and Jasper, having gained a little, and I mean _a_ _little, _sanity were sitting together making lavender crowns for the women because when they got home they were sure they were going to rip them apart, set the pieces on fire, and do a little dance around the flames while singing.

" I miss Rosie." Emmett sighed.

Jasper looked up from the flowers. " I miss the bunn- I mean Alice too."

They looked at each other and came to a silent decision. They both got up and took off running, with their peace offerings, in the direction of Forks leaving the two arguing vampires oblivious to what had just happened.

**XXX**

" You can not be Jesus Edward!" Yelled Carlisle.

" Why not?! I can read minds! People say I'm a god!" Edward shot back.

" Name ten." Carlisle challenged.

Edward took a deep breath, not that he needed it, and started to list the names.

" Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Mrs, Cope, the lunch lady, four of your nurses, and Mike Newton." He sated smugly.

Carlisle's eye twitched. " Mike Newton?" He asked looking at Edward weirdly.

" Don't ask." Edward deadpanned.

* * *

**Hey! I know this is a small chapter, but I just wanted to put something out for all my readers to enjoy. I promise the next chapter will be much longer!**


End file.
